User blog:LacKdaiSicaL/Glee: The Next Kids episode "Newbies"
Ryder’s POV: '''This is really weird I never thought I be back here, I thought I was meant for acting, I guess since that didn’t work out, I give teaching a try, gosh I remember the times when Finn Hudson was the new leader of new directions. He was so terrible with song choices, I’m glad he and Rachel got back together cause man that year was horrible, we didn’t even win sectionals. I hope I can but a new spin to new directions. I guess I should start with changing the name. I step out of my car hoping that none of my old teachers recognized me. I walk towards the building all pumped up and excited for this new experience in my life, when all of a sudden this kid just bump into me, causing me to spill my steaming cup of coffee all over my clothes. It’s extremely painful; I feel my skin, underneath my clothes blistering. Luckily I have an extra shirt in the back of my car. I quickly grab my shirt and run to the faculty bathroom. I come out of the restroom and there she was! ''Ryder sees his high school sweetheart standing there in the teachers’ lounge. He quickly try’s to move past her in hopes she doesn’t notice him'' "Ryder" Marley said ''He is stunned, and quickly turns around'' "Oh hey Marley" he said." "How have you been it’s been 4 years since I last saw you" she said. " yeah I know, ummmm uuhhh I-I gotta go" Ryder quickly shouts. ''He storms out of the teacher’s lounge and ends up running into Finn Hudson.'' "Finn, it’s been forever, how are you man” '' ''"I’m good, I just got a new job here and the new football coach, since beiste quit" "Oh I thought she was never going to quit, how are things with Rachel?" "Great, we actually have a 2 year old daughter….yeah here she is" "She is adorable, congratulations dude." "Thanks, and hey Ryder…what are you doing here?" "I’m the new director of new directions" ''Marley overhears the conversation, as Ryder walks away. Finn walks down the hall the consular’s office is. In the office awaits Rachel, and Quinn.'' "Hey guys, what’s up" '' ''"Oh nothing, Quinn and I were just discussing how much new directions is going to needs us" "They really do, it’s been seven year and they haven’t even been to nation’s yet." '' ''"Well did you hear, Ryder is the new new directions coach" '' ''"Frankly I don’t see how Ryder can be such help, I mean come one, if new directions have any shot at winning they need us." '' ''"What do you suppose we do?" say Finn. ''Finn, Quinn, and Rachel come up with a plan to help new directions out this year. Meanwhile Ryder settles in and goes to pay the new principle a visit. Ryder and Will discuss how they could get new glee members since the past 5 years they haven’t had enough glee club members to compete at sectionals. Marley walks into Will’s office''. "Hello Ms. Rose, how can I help you?" '' ''"Hey Principle Shue, I overheard a conversation Finn Hudson and Ryder were having, and I was wondering do you mind if I co-direct the new directions, with Ryder?" '' ''"That would be great Marley, but I think you should ask Ryder" '' ''"Oh yeah yeah umm that should be great, yeah" ''Marley becomes the new co-director of new directions, and is thrilled. Ryder puts a list sign up list, in hopes that people will join this year. He watches as everyone passes the list, no luck what so ever. Quinn comes up to Ryder''. "Hello, Ryder" '' ''"Quinn, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were with some professor" '' ''"Yeah that didn’t work out, but im happily married now to a wealthy business man" '' ''"Good for you, so what are you doing here" "Im the coach for the cheerio" "That’s totally awesome" "Yes, it is hey Ryder do you think you want to meet me in the quad?" "Sure, what for exactly" "You’ll see, oh and invite Marley" ''Quinn walks off''''' Category:Blog posts